


oh, deer

by trusteachother



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa are children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: based on the prompt: ''our muses stay up waiting for Santa.''





	oh, deer

**Author's Note:**

> it's never too late for some christmas fluff amirite!!!
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> this was written for the 12 days of shipping challenge by @jonxsansafanfiction on tumblr.

* * *

 

 

 

‘’Sansa, something bit me.’’

 

Sansa scoffed for the billionth time in just under fifteen minutes. ‘’Nothing bit you, Jon,’’ she said, uncharacteristically arrogant and wanting to use one of those mean words Arya had told her about. She counted to ten while focusing on her breathing, just like her mother had taught her to do when she was angry.

 

‘’I swear, there are spiders here.’’

 

She sat back under the table and let the cloth fall back to its usual place and interrupt her surveillance of the Christmas tree. She shifted her gaze to her cousin instead, the older boy that was supposed to guard her back and make sure they weren’t caught, but instead kept on complaining.

 

‘’If you want to leave, you have to right now. It’s almost going to be two o’clock and Jeyne told me Santa came to her house at that time last year.’’

 

She could barely make him out despite the moonlight that made its way through the window and beneath the two centimetres between the tablecloth and the living room floor, but she saw how his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened.

 

‘’There are spiders, Sansa!’’

 

She tried not to roll her eyes at him since Arya had told her in confidence that it made him odd, but he was making it really hard. ‘’You already said that, Jon.’’

 

‘’And besides, what if I leave you here,’’ he went on, ‘’and someone finds you and you’re punished. Or worse, I miss Santa!’’

 

Completely ignoring him, she went back to her spying spot. There wasn’t a thing out of place. The pine her father had cut a few weeks ago was still shining with decorations, the fire was raging and all their socks were aligned. Santa’s milk and biscuits were still untouched and the space beneath the tree was still awfully empty. Sansa sighed.

 

Her cousin got closer to her and smiled. ‘’Don’t lose your hope just yet, Sans. Jeyne said two but my friend Satin said Santa visited him at four!’’

 

She smiled back. Jon was somewhat of a nuisance at times, but just like everybody could be. He was like Arya and Robb, he liked to run and act as if he was a soldier in battle, driving her crazy when she wanted nothing more than to concentrate on her reading. But he was also nice to her when her siblings were not, and he always said yes to playing princesses and knights with her, even if it meant missing one of Robb’s games. He was her favourite cousin just for that.

 

Suddenly, she felt really sad, like when Beth Cassel threw one of her dolls into the toilet, and waiting for Santa wasn’t her main priority anymore. She kneeled in the darkness of their spot under the large dining table and waited for Jon to do the same. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ he inquired.

 

‘’Who’s your favourite cousin?’’

 

She didn’t know why it bothered her so much, or why it seemed more important than their ongoing mission, but she had a weird feeling that was upsetting her stomach.

 

‘’Why do you ask that?’’

 

The ten-year-old scratched his nose. It was as dusty as it was dark and Jon’s allergies were thriving. She was surprised when he accepted her request over dinner and had actually gone through with it. He was waiting for her at the top of the stairs just when the clock hit midnight and was carrying two juice boxes with him like explicitly told. She couldn’t have asked for a better accomplice.

 

‘’Just because.’’ Her voice was so low she could barely make it out herself. ‘’Answer.’’

 

‘’I think Rhaego. He’s only one but he’s nice enough.’’

 

Sansa scoffed again. ‘’Don’t avoid the question. Just say Arya or Robb.’’

 

‘’Why would I?’’

 

He sounded truly surprised and it irritated Sansa even more. ‘’Because they are your favourites. You don’t have other cousins. And a baby does not count.’’

 

‘’You’re also my cousin.’’

 

‘’Yes, but I’m not your favourite one.’’

 

Jon remained silent and Sansa decided that it didn’t really matter what Jon Targaryen though; he yelled and sweated too much. He was always charging against Robb with their noisy swords and always put a squeaky voice on for her Barbies. And he didn’t like The Powerpuff Girls! Even Robb liked them.

 

‘’I don’t think I have a favourite one. I like you all and for different things. Robb is the best at fighting, and Arya is the best at jokes. You’re the best at many things, like drawing. I like playing girly games with you because you always say something interesting and you use big words. And you put up with me when I don’t understand them.’’

 

She thought she heard footsteps for a second but she couldn’t think about Santa and presents when Jon was been so delightful.

 

‘’What I don’t like about you is that you don’t like mud,’’ he laughed, ‘’but that’s fine because I like how you always smell nice. So you see, you’re my favourite because of many things and so are Robb and Arya. And Rhaego, even though he can’t speak yet.’’

 

She couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around him—like none of her favourite book characters would —and giggle loudly. So what if he was noisy and made weird voices, he was funny and sweet, and he always made sure to ask if she wanted the last lemon cake instead of taking it for himself.

 

‘’Oh, Jon, you’re the—’’

 

‘’Is that you, Sansa!?’’

 

A deep voice made them jump and stare at each other. Was that—? Could that be _him_?

 

Eddard Stark’s stern face made them scream as if they were in one of those horror films Robb watched when his parents weren’t home. There was no use in running or hiding now.

 

‘’What do you think you’re bloody doing!?’’ her father reprimanded them, ‘’Get out from down there and go to bed! Right now!

 

‘’Ned! Stop yelling!’’ Catelyn Stark admonished her husband, ‘’Santa was here!’’

 

And with that, both children disentangled themselves from one another and ran towards the mountain of wrapped boxes and small cards. Sansa excitedly jumped up and down, not knowing where to start, there were so many, and they were so big and—. ‘’Now yes, to bed!’’ her mother said, and ushered them upstairs with the gentlest of pushes, ‘’You don’t get to open them until the morning!’’

 

All colour drained from Sansa’s face while climbing the steps but Jon took her hand. ‘’It’s only a few hours, Sans. No one is going to take them.’’

 

Another good thing about Jon was that he always had something positive to say and she hugged him again midstep. ‘’You gave me the bestest present this year!’’ she said and jokingly added, ‘’You said I was your favourite cousin!’’

 

The boy laughed and turned scarlet. ‘’Alright, you are.’’

 

And before she could say something about it he quickly added: ‘’but if you tell Robb or Arya, you won’t be anymore.’’

 

‘’I promise,’’ she said, before kissing him goodnight and running toward her bedroom and him, to the guests. Knowing the title was hers was enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 


End file.
